Together to the end
by TheTwoMind
Summary: When harry's young and weak mind is put in pain his mind fractures into many different creatures. Now our new heroes must work together all across the mind and the world to keep their secrets. rated T because I dont trust myself
1. BOOOOOOOOOOM!

**AN: Hey everyone! TheTwoMind here with my second story! This totally isn't an attempt to get more people to read my (Admittedly terrible) stories! I'll… I'll get the story… By the way this is kinda inspired by another that I can't for the life of me remember who wrote it. As soon as I remember the author I'll tell you. So for the first chapter it's probably going to be simila**

 **Summary: Harry was gone… His mind fractured the group now has to keep their secret while learning about everything in this new world**

Harry winced holding the pain in as his aunt marge, Who looked somewhat like a walrus that fused with a blob of flesh jelly (Or jello if you're American I guess…), called her dog ripper away. Taking the moment he limped over to the phone and managed to call for an ambulance before fainting.

A small humanoid fox walked around a town without any colour to it trying to find someone to talk to before finding a pink figure walking around as well much happier then him. He ran over to them "Excuse me is there a library anywhere around here?" He asked to the figure who started thinking. "Harry? Can you hear me?" The fox and figure both jumped in fright before he looked at the sky and called, "I think I might be dreaming! Could you wake me up?!"

He opened his eyes as cold water went all over him and started coughing when it went up his nose. He started to look at his body as a thing, no a human, looked at him worried. "Are you ok harry?" He nodded shivering a bit before asking, "Umm… Where am I? And who's harry? I'm Miles." The man looked worried at that, "You're harry. You're at the hospital after you were attacked by a vicious dog. Those dursleys," He stopped angrily before continuing, "Didn't even care! When the police went to investigate they had ran! We also had to amputate your right leg…" Miles tried thinking about what had happened but couldn't remember. "I… Cant remember…" He said scared. The rest of the day was a blur to him, Getting a fake foot, Getting adopted, falling asleep.

"Hi! You vanished before I got to tell you my name! I'm Amy rose! Or at least I think so…" Miles groaned as more figures appeared all at once. Amy was a pink humanoid hedgehog while the rest were humanoid animals as well. There was sonic who was a blue hedgehog in only gloves and running shoes and a need for speed, Knuckles was a red echidna with spiked gloves and shoes with what were basically lego plates, There was cream who was a small rabbit with a dress and the gloves everyone else seemed to have and last but not least there was rouge who wore a jumpsuit of some form.

 **AN: I remembered the name! It's called six by flitty! That's what gave me the idea!**


	2. Sega's annoyed

**AN: So a friend read the fics for me and liked them! That means im doing something write! So its time for the next chapter! No disclaimers because I clearly don't own them.**

The Group grew close quickly in popularity at school with their metal foot and skills. Sonic's speediness and agility gave them the title of nimblest student while the rest of them weren't as skilled giving them the title of clumsiest student. Amy's knack for knowing things (Along with the hammer she pulled out of somewhere) as well as ignorance for the laws of physics had baffled many a quantum physicist. Knuckles' temper and lonely personality made it common for him to be in gardens or trying to climb onto the roof. Rouge's love of shiny things and fashion caused the school to actually start enforcing rules to stop stealing. Cream's cinnamon rollness caused everyone to love her and be nice to them when she wasn't hiding near rabbits. Miles' intelligence gave them the title of the smartest student.

 **11** **th** **birthday**

The group were in their room physically while they slept, at the same time they were all in their mind. Mile's sat on the floor with bits of metal around him while sonic was running on a treadmill so he didn't run off again "This is fun! Lets if we can't go faster!" He yelled speeding up and going faster, faster, faster, fasterfasterfasterfaster! Before flying off of the treadmill and soaring off out of sight. "So… Keep talking?" Miles asked bored before their body woke up with sonic in control.

Sonic looked around to see what woke them up and saw an owl with a letter to Harry Potter. "Who the heck sent this?! The names Sega Baker! Better show this to mom!" He muttered quickly before grabbing the letter and running downstairs in a literal blur of speed. Their mom (I'm gonna use American slang sometimes because on the internet mom sounds better then mum) just sighed as he ran over, "Sonic no running in the house!" She said annoyed a little while cooking breakfast. Sonic embarrassed scratched the back of his head before handing her the letter causing her smile at his childishness to fade as she read the letter. Suddenly the house started shaking with thuds running through it as the door broke down to reveal a giant of a man trying to get through the frame carefully, "Sorry 'bout tha'" He apologised to them before looking at sonic who swapped places with miles instantly, "I'm sorry but what you're doing is legally breaking and entering. Even if its because you can't fit you broke down our door and entered." He said putting on reading glasses and pulling out a book to read as the man tried to think what to say. "I'll fix it later, Anyway I aven't seen you since you were li-" He was interrupted by their mother doing a 'hem hem' causing a woman in an office trying to kill of creatures to sneeze before panicking and jumping into a pond of vicious toads. "Excuse me but my son is sega baker not harry." She told him annoyed before he continued with new knowledge. "Well… Legally e's 'arry potter." He told them, "You're a wizard 'arry" He told the group who scowled angrily letting knuckles take control cracking his namesakes "The name, is, SEGA!" He yelled angrily before stopping and getting more excited than sonic on sugar, "Wait magics real?! I can learn to fly and have a wizard hat and a cauldron!?" He started ranting about ideas of magic before their mother knocked him out by pinching his neck.


	3. Knuckles will not chuckle!

**AN: Hey guys! Next chapter coming right up! It's fresh and hot with a delicious plot! (Maybe) Umm… DAMNIT I FORGOT WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO TYPE!**

Miles sat down on the train after getting the required items except the wand, as they each had a different way of channelling magic, and the pet as they couldn't agree on what to get. He closed his eyes to get some rest for a few hours.

Ron left his compartment, as his brothers had asked him to leave since they were going to get some pranks ready, even though he came up with half of them, and started wandering through the train for somewhere to sit. He looked into a compartment with someone in it resting and entered it sitting away from him quietly.

 **A few hours later in the great hall**

Sonic was bouncing up and down quickly trying to stay in motion so he wouldn't interrupt. "Potter, Harry!" He looked around with only a few people left around him and ran over leaving a cloud of dust where he was, "What's up teach? By the way o- my names legally Sega Baker!" He said quickly before flipping onto the stool. "Sort me!" He moaned impatiently. The sorting hat frowned (Can hats frown?) before hopping off of his head and looking at dumbledore. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" The hat screamed at him before Sonic started snoring as he'd gotten bored. "He doesn't fit! He's a nerd but he's also reckless! He's loyal and he's cunning! AND IT'S ALL EQUAL HOW DO I SORT HIM?!" The hat screeched frustrated before Knuckles grabbed the hat and threw it at a window causing it to shatter and the hat to fly off into the lake, "Oops?" He muttered confused as he walked out of the hall to leave sadly.

Sonic sighed as he sat next to knuckles who was, lying in the large hole in knuckle's mind temple, crying upset. He had always been the most sensitive and emotional after all. "Knux its ok… It's that stupid hats fault." He muttered to him as knuckles tried to shrink into nothingness with tears flowing from him. "It's not… I'm the one who threw the hat out the window!" He cried louder than before with echoes all over the place.


End file.
